NaruSaku Love That Blossomed
by FallinAppartForYou
Summary: A true story about friends, about love . . The story of two people, who have a history behind them, a life together . .
1. Chapter 1

She stood there, on the training grounds all alone. She was breething heavily, she was exausted. Training was hard today, she pushed herself more then she usualy does. But she didn't care. As long as she was standing, she can push herself more. It wasn't unusal for Sakura to push herself, it was rather typical in these last 3 and a half years. When she was younger, she was bulied a lot, due to her large forehead. ''Billboard-brow'' was the name used most often. Those were hard times for her, times she didn't like remembering. She hated the fact that she was so pathetic back then, so usless. She shook her head, and she was back in reality. Her fist tighten, along with it, her arm. She focused chakra into her fist and punched the ground. The moment her fist touched the ground, chakra was relesed, and the ground began to tremble. Seconds after, an earthquake happened, the ground infront of her cracked and caused it.  
>A soft smile appeared on her face as she fell on her knees. That was it, she reached her limit. She started leaning to the front closing her eyes, expecting to hit the floor. Her eyes opened and she noticed orange sleeves. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

She was a bit confused, and thought she was dreaming. But no, it was reality. She felt herself moving, she was picked up. She could clearly see now, she saw who was carrying her. A bright smile appeared on her face as she saw spiky blonde hair, and birght blue eyes. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.  
>'' Naruto . . Thank you '', she said quietly.<br>'' Heh, no need Sakura-chan '', he replied with a bright smile on his face, as he kept carrying her. '' You shouldn't push yourself this hard, you know? I wouldn't want to see you hurt '' .  
>She smiled softly. ' Naruto is always thinking about me, always worrying . . ' , she thought. After a few minutes, Naruto brought Sakura home. He entered her house and looked around curiously. He had first entered her hall. There he noticed the wooden stairs, a picture frame on the wall, and a plant. As he walked upstairs, he noticed a room with soft pink walls. It had a closet, a bed, and a writting table. He layed Sakura on the bed gently, and opened the window a bit, so she could get some fresh air.<br>Sakura was sleeping tightly and Naruto was watching her closely, admired her. Naruto has always admired Sakura. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The smart one, the strong one. To him, Sakura represented everything good in this world, everything pure. Yes, Naruto loved Sakura. When he was sure she was sleeping tightly, he quietly walked out of her house. As he was making his way trough the village, he stopped at Ichiraku's ramen shop, to eat. The smell of ramen nodless always cheered him up. Ramen was his favorite food, and people called him ' Ramen freak ' because of it. He was served ramen, and his eyes sparkled with joy. He quickly finished his meal, payed and left. He was now full, happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sakura woke up sore. Every part of her body was aching. She slowly sat up and looked around, confused a bit, not knowing where she was. Her eyes widen a bit when she realized she was in her house, her room, her bed.

'' How did i get here? '' , she asked herself. Then she remembered.

'' Naruto . . '' , she said with a soft smile on her face.

She stood up, and leaned her back onto the desk and slowly walked to the bathroom. She entered it, closing the door behind her. Slowly she took her clothes off and placed them on the cabinet next to the shower. She walked into the shower, turned the water on, and closed the shower door. The touch of the water on her skin was relaxing, it numbed out the pain in her body. Every drop made her feel better. After a long shower, Sakura got dressed and she walked out her house. She had a plan.

Sakura crossed her hands behind her back and started walking trough the village. It was a beautiful day, no clouds in the sky, and the Sun was shining brightly. Konoha's streets were full of people. Children running around and playing, shinobi guarding the village. She made her way trough the village, and was walking by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, when she heard someone calling out her name.

Sakura turned around, and saw it was Ino. She smiled at her, and walked into the Flower Shop. The blond girl was finishing a beautiful bouquet with red and white roses.

'' Hey Billboard-brow '' , she said with a teasing tone, and her blue eyes stuck on Sakura's.

'' Ino-pig '' , Sakura replied placing her right hand on her hip and with a slight smirk on her face.

'' Where are you going? '' , Ino asked.

'' I don't think that is your concern Ino. '' , Sakura said, not wanting anyone to know what she was up to.

'' Hmph, i was just being polite. '' , Ino said, rather annoyed.

'' Well, i'll let you finish your job. See ya later Ino. '' , Sakura said walking out of the store.

Ino smiled and placed the bouquet on the counter.

Sakura kept walking trough the streets of Konoha. She smiled slightly seeing her goal. She entered the shop.

'' 2 take outs please. '' , Sakura asked.

'' Just a minute. '' , replied Ayame, the daughter of the owners shop.

She came back 2 minutes later, with Sakura's bag.

'' Here you go. '' , she said giving Sakura the bag.

'' Arigato. '' , Sakura replied as she was paying.

Sakura walked out and made her way to her second destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto jumped of off his bad quickly, hearing the knock on his door. He scrathed the back of his head wondering who could it be, who could be visiting him. He made his way to the door and opened the slowly. Suddenly, his eyes widen, he was in shock. Million thoughts went trough his head:

'' Am i asleep? ''

'' Is this a genjutsu? ''

'' Is someone messing with me? ''

He could not believe what he was seeing.

She looked at him a bit confused, but smiled softly.

'' Hey Naruto. '' , she said.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes of off her. Her pink hair looked beautiful under the Sun. Her green eyes were locked on his. It was her . .

'' Sakura-chan? '' , he managed to mumble out. '' W-What are you doing here? ''

Sakura looked at him. '' I wanted to thank you for yesterday Naruto. '' , she replied.

Naruto blinked a couple of times. '' Huh? '' , was all he could say.

Sakura sighed. '' Can i come in? '' , she asked.

Naruto nodded and moved aside, letting her come in. Sakura walked in. Naruto's room was a mess. Ramen boxes all over the floor, milk cartons, dirty bowls, Naruto's clothes. It was a huge mess, and Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto moved some things off the bed smiling nerviously.

'' Sorry for the mess Sakura-chan, i didn't expect company. Please, sit down. '' , he said.

Sakura sat down and gave Naruto the bag. Naruto took it looking more confused then ever. When he opened it, his eyes widen and he had a bright smile on his face. It was his favorite, it was ramen!

'' Sakura-chan . . . Thank you so much! '' . she said with a big smile on his face as he sat next to Sakura.

'' There's no need to thank me. Actually, i should be thanking you for yesterday. If it wasn't for you, i would be laying on the training grounds. So this is my way of saying thank you. '' , she replied looking at him slurp down the ramen. Naruto quickly finished his food, and he looked at Sakura smiling.

'' Thank you again Sakura-chan. It means a lot! '' , Naruto said. He was truly happy.

'' You're welcome Naruto. Well i should get going now, i have work to do in the hospital. I'll see you later. '' , she said standing up.

Naruto didn't want her to leave, but he stood up and opened the door for her.

'' Alright Sakura-chan. I'll see you later. '' , he said as she walked out. Naruto colsed the door, and layed on his bed with the biggest smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was making her way towards the hospital, Sakura had a smile on her face, and only one thought, one picture in her mind- His smile. She then started to wonder when she first saw him, when they met.

She had first seen him when she was very young, around 6 years. He was standing all alone, everyone was ignoring him, pointing at him, calling him a monster. She then saw him at the Academy. He was then a prank pulling lover. She always thought how he was a knucklehead, annyoing, and imature. He wasn't very bright, or skilled. He could never learn how to make shadow-clones right. But he made it trough.

Then, they became a team- Team 7. When Iruka-sensei read that she was in a team with him, she couldn't believe it. '' Why me? '' , she thought back then. During that time, Sakura was being mean to Naruto, while her affection was turned to Uchiha Sasuke, her second teammate. Sakura had a crush on him, a crush that turned into love soon. Back then, Naruto was just annoying and in her way of being with Sasuke.

But during their exams, Sakura had seen a totally different side of Naruto. The strong boy, someone who always protected her. The same was in missions, he always stood out in some way. He was still a knucklehead, an idiot, but he began to change.

Still, Sakura's attentioin was on the black haired boy, Sasuke. But, after Orochimaru's attack in the Forest of Death, Sasuke began to change. He seeked power and revenge, leaving everything and everyone behind. That's exactly what he did.  
>One night, the night when everything changed, Sasuke left Konoha, regard Sakura's crying and begging. He broke her heart, and with it, Team 7.<p>

Then, he came, he promised. Naruto made a promise of a lifetime, to bring Sasuke back.

Since that moment, Naruto always protected Sakura. But he left as well, with Jiraiya, to become stronger. Sakura had not seen him in 2 and a half years.

When he returned, Sakura could not believe her eyes. He had changed so much. He was taller then her, first of all. But also, she could notice the change in the way he talked and behaved.

Since then, Sakura began to realize how much he is changing everyday. He is becoming stronger, smarter, more handsome. And she was there to witnice it all, right by his side. No matter what mission they were on, Naruto always protected her, he never let her get hurt. He was always incuriging her, showing her how strong she was, how important she was. Always cheered her up, did anything he could for her. Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was developing feelings for him. For the man who never gives up, who puts his life on the line for her, and their village, the man she admires, the man who was her hero.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was called into the hospital quick. She shook her head and ran inside, and imediatly started working.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Naruto woke up early. He couldn't sleep, because he was excited for his new mission. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 5:25 am, too early. He kept laying on his bed for another 15 minutes, then decided to get up. As soon as he got up, he heard a growl, a noise, from his stomach. He was hungry. He placed his right hand on his stomach, and decided to go out for ramen. Naruto quickly took a shower and walked out of his home.

The streets of Konoha were empty, it seemed as noone lives there. Naruto put his hands behind his back and keept walking towards Ichiraku's ramen shop. His stomach was getting louder, so he walked faster. When he finally got there, it was about 6:20 am. It was open, but there was no one in the shop. Naruto entered and sat down on the stool in the middle. Ayame walked out and smiled seeing Naruto.

'' You're here early today Naruto. '' , she said.

'' Heh, i couldn't sleep, and i am hungry. '' , Naruto replied.

'' The usual? '' , asked Ayame.

Naruto nodded and Ayama went back inside. It took her about 5 minutes to return with Naruto's ramen. She placed the bowl in front of Naruto and went back again. Naruto smiled widely and picked up his chopsticks, separating them. The smell of pork ramen was amazing, just what he needed to start his day. He slurped the ramen, payed Ayame and walked off.

It was 9 am when Sakura woke up. She streched and got up. It was a long day yesterday, so she was glad she could sleep longer. She took a shower and got dressed. After she had breakfast, Sakura returned to her room and started packing things for the mission- shurikens, kunais, medical equipment, food . . She was finally done, and it was 9:50. She took her back-pack, put it on her back and ran outside.

Naruto was standing at the gates of Konoha with his back-pack, ready to go. He was waiting for Kakashi and Sakura. Sai wasn't joining them this time, he was in the hospital, recovering from his last mission. Naruto was bored, he was there for 15 minutes already.

As Sakura was walking up the road, she saw Naruto was already there. She walked up to him.

'' Morning Naruto. '' , she said.

Naruto smiled seeing her. '' Good morning Sakura-chan. '' , he replied.

Naruto and Sakura waited quietly for Kakashi to show up. He was late as usual, but the tension between them was worse. Kakashi finally appeared after 25 minutes.

'' Sorry i was late, i got lost on t- '' , he began explaining himself, when he was cut off by Naruto.

'' Save it Kakashi-sensei. '' , Naruto said looking at Kakashi's face. Kakashi looked back at Naruto. His expression was heard to read because of the mask on his face, so Naruto just gave up.

'' I hope both of you know this isn't an easy mission. Going to the Land of Rain and carrying this information is dangerous. '' , Kakashi said.

'' Oh please, it will be a peace of cake! '' , said Naruto, full of enthusiasm.

Kakashi sighed annoyed and continued. '' It's well known we are carrying it. And we will be attacked from all sides. I hope you are ready for this, so keep your eyes open. ''

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, knowing how valuable the information is.

Team 7 walked out of Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

While they were walking, Kakashi couldn't help but trying to figure out what was wrong. They have been walking for over 3 hours now, and neither Naruto nor Sakura had said a word. That was quite unusual. Kakashi looked to his right, at Sakura, and then at his left,at Naruto. He had a rather annoyed expression on his face, he just couldn't figure it out. Another 2 hours passed in complete silence.

'' Alright, we will take a break now. '' , Kakashi said.

'' What? No! '' , Naruto protested.

'' Naruto, sit down, only for 15 minutes. '' , Kakashi replied annoyed.

Naruto crossed his arms in disagreement but sat down. Sakura sat under a tree, and leaned her back on it. Kakashi sat down a few feet away from Naruto.

Naruto's gaze was stuck on Sakura, who was reading.

'' Naruto, is everything alright? '' , Kakashi finally asked.  
>Naruto turned his head and faced Kakashi. His expression was confusing. ''What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? '' , asked Naruto.<p>

'' With Sakura and you, you two ae awfuly quiet today. '' , continued Kakashi.

'' No, no, everything is fine. '' , said Naruto realizing he didn't convince Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and they spend the next 10 minutes in silence, just like before.

As they left off, Kakashi noticed a shadow in the bushes. He ignored it, but was aware it was following them.

20 minutes later, kunais started flying at Team 7 from left and right. Everyone reacted. The attack was dodged and reflected.  
>2 men jumped out of the bushes. One of them had black hair, but his face was covered with a mask, simmilar to Kakashi's.<p>

The other one had short brown hair and a black beird. His black eyes with glaring at them. He quickly pulled out his sword and rushed Naruto's way. He swinged his sword aiming for Naruto's chest, but was blocked by Naruto's kunai. Naruto quickly kicked his stomach, pushing him away a bit. The man grinned and his shadow clone appeared behind Naruto with a sword. When the sword cut Naruto's body in half, a poof of smoke appeared, and with it 2 blocks of wood. Naruto appeared behind the man with his rasengan. '' Rasengan! '' , Naruto yelled out when it touched the man's back, and killed him.

Realizing his comrad was dead, the man performed a hand-sign. '' Fire Ball Jutsu! '' , he yelled out. A second later 7 fire balls were heading towards Kakashi. Kakashi quikcly jumped in the air, dodging them. While the man was focused on Kakashi in the air, he didn't see Sakura coming. Sakura punched his back, breaking his spine, knocking him into a tree. As he fell down, Kakashi appeared above him and he quickly cut his neck with his kunai. He was dead.

'' I hope this was more exiting for you Naruto. This is just the beginning. '' , Kakashi said and started walking up the road again.

Naruto grinned and followed after Kakashi.

Sakura looked at them both, and started walking behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright warm night. The sky was filled with stars, which surrounded the full moon. The wind was blowing lightly, it was a pleasent night. Team 7 was sitting around the fire, finishing the rice-balls Sakura brought.

'' I will take the first shift, then Naruto and Sakura in the end. Is that alright? '' , suddenly asked Kakashi breaking the silence.

'Naruto looked up at him and swallowed the remainings of his rice-ball, then nodded with a slight smile on his face.

'' Hai. '' , Sakura said not looking up.

Naruto and Sakura then went into the tent, to sleep. Naruto was laying on the right side, on his back, while Sakura was on the left, with her back turned toward Naruto. Sakura soon fell asleep, while Naruto, couldn't. He was looking at her sleep, listening to her breathing.

Naruto was focused on Sakura, and he was leaning closer to her. His heart stopped when Sakura suddenly moved in sleep. Cold sweat covered Narutos face, but he soon calmed down.

'' She looks so beautiful . . So peacfull . . Like a baby when she is asleep . . '' , thought Naruto.

Naruto layed back, and placed his hand on Sakuras hip gently, trying not to wake her up, or get punched. Luckily Sakura didn't wake up, and Naruto feel asleep quickly.

In the mean time, Kakashi was sitting under a tree, and looking at the tent. He had a bored expression on his face, but he was focused. Kakashi knew very well that the chances of them being attacked are big, so he couldn't afford to miss anything. Two more hours passed by and Kakashi stood up. He slowly walked over to the tent, to wake up Naruto. He bent down and opened it. His eyes widen with what he saw.

Naruto was sleeping with his arm around Sakuras stomach tightly, and Sakura was laying close to him. Her back was touching his stomach. Kakashi chuckled softly, waking Naruto up.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Once he realized where he was, he looked over at Sakura, noticing his arm around her, and their bodies close to each other. Narutos cheeks quickly turned red and he slowly moved away his hand. He looked up, seeing Kakashi, who had a laughing expression on his face. Naruto got up, and exited the tent, not looking Kakashi in the eye.

This time, Kakashi decided not to comment and he entered the tent. He layed down on his back and quickly feel asleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto was outside, walking around with his hands in his pockets.

'' What happened? What did i do? Why was my arm around her? Why were we so close? '' , were some of the thoughts going trough Narutos mind. Before he realized it, it was dawn and he forgot to wake Sakura up. Naruto shruged his shoulders, thinking:

'' At least, she will rest. ''

Soon after, Naruto woke Sakura and Kakashi up. After they ate, Sakura walked up to Naruto.

''Why didn't you wake me up? '' , she asked.

'' I forgot, i'm sorry Sakura-chan. '' , Naruto replied and added '' D-Did you at least sleep well? ''

Sakura looked at him and answered '' Yes, i slept like a baby. ''

Naruto then smiled widely. '' That's great! ''

Sakura looked a bit confused, but before she could answer, a loud explosion interrupted her, follow by a smaller earthquake.


	9. Chapter 9

Both Naruto and Sakura quickly reacted and jumped into the air, dodging the earthquake. Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

A fire ball came flying towards Sakura, who didn't see it. Naruto grabbed her hand and moved her out of the way.

'' Sakura-chan! Be careful! Where is Kakashi-sensei? '' , Naruto yelled out as he landed on the ground.

'' T-Thank you, Naruto. I don't know! Damn it! We have to stop whoever is attacking us, before we go searching for Kakashi-sensei! '', Sakura replied.

2 men walked up to them. Both tall, both with black hair, and long red capes.

'' You have something we need. '' , said the first one, with a very deep voice.

'' And we want it, now! '' , added the second one, pulling out shurikens.

'' Then come and get it! '' , Naruto said and fliped out his kunai.

The men looked at each other and nodded. The first one disappeared, and reappeared behind Naruto, hitting his back with his leg, which caused Naruto to fly into a tree. Naruto fliped in air, and focused chakra into his feet, and was standing on the tree. He quickly started running towards his opponent. His opponent made hand-signs, and 7 fire balls came out, flying towards Naruto. Naruto dodged all of them easily, and was not a few feet away from his opponent. Naruto stabbed him in the chest, but he realized the only thing that he stabbed was wood.

'' Substitution Jutsu '' , Naruto mumbled out.

He felt the ground shaking and was punched on the chin 2 seconds later, as the man jumped out of the ground. Naruto fell down, bleeding from his mouth.

'' Naruto! '' , screamed out Sakura, as she started to run towards him. She got cut off by the second man, who punched her stomach. Sakura bent down a bit, but was soon knocked into a tree by the second punch. Sakura coughed and slowly got up. Her opponent was already making his way towards her doing with his sword. Sakura's eyes widen as he swinged his sword, but he moved just in time to dodge it. She tightend her fist and punched him, knocking him down, but he quickly got up.

Naruto got up as well, and was fighting his opponent hand to hand. Both were good. When one attacked, the other one blocked. Naruto fliped back, moving away from him, and decided it was time to end this.

'' Rasengan! '' , he yelled out as a ball of spinning chakra appeared in his hand. He started running towards his opponent fast. The eyes of his opponent widen seeing that jutsu. He knew he had to dodge it. And he did. He pushed Naruto of the way, causing Naruto to miss. He then pulled out his kunai and started running towards Naruto. Naruto turned around facing him, and dodged the attack, moving to the left side quickly. But, a second later, he got punched in the stomach with a big amount of chakra. Naruto rolled on the ground, and was laying there.

Sakura was fighting her opponent using her kunai against his sword.

'' This isn't going anywhere! '' , thought Sakura.

She moved out of the way, cutting her opponents arm and the focused chakra into her fist. Before her opponent realized it, she had punched his head hard, and broke his scull. He was laying down, dead.

Sakura smirked slightly and started healing herself.

Narutos opponent saw that his comrad was killed, and he wanted revenge. He pulled out a massive number of kunais and shurikens, holding them on a chakra string. He jumped into air, and threw all of them at Naruto, who was laying there unconceus. He smirked as his weapons got closer to Naruto.

Sakura saw that, and quickly ran towards Naruto, screaming out ' Nooooooooo! '

Blood splashed, everywhere.

Naruto opened his eyes feeling something dripping on his face. His eyes widen when he saw Sakuras face above him. He then realied what happened. Sakura protected him. Her body was covered in kunais and shurikens. The cuts were both deep and shallow. Blood was flowing out of the wounds, but she was smiling.

'' S-Sakura-chan . . ? '' , Naruto managed to mumble out looking at her with shock and disbelief.

'' G-Glad you are a-alright . . '' , she said still smiling.

'' W-Why . . ? Why did you do this? Why did you save me? You got so hurt! Tell me Sakura-chan! Why did you do something this reckless? '' , Naruto yelled out.

'' Naruto . . '' , Sakura said as tears started running down her cheeks.

Naruto looked at Sakura and kept quiet.

'' It's because . . I protected you because . . I love you . . '' , Sakura said as she colapsed on top of Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's mind was blank. He had no idea what had just happened. He was so confused.

' Sakura-chan saved me . . '

' She loves me . . ? No way . . It can't be . . '

' What happened . . ? '

Narutos thoughts were interupted. He was returned to reality by the sound of running, the sound of footsteps getting closer. He moved his head to the right a bit and noticed his opponent was running towards them with a victory smirk on his face. Naruto quickly got up, holding Sakura in his arms gently. He managed to perform a handsign and not move Sakura.

' Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu! ' , said Naruto as 3 shadow clones appeared in front of him.

Two clones created Rasengans in their hands and ran towards their opponent. They both missed. His opponent grined sure of his victory when he felt a huge amount of chakra heading his way. He has a light blue shuriken just before it hit him. He was dead within seconds. Narutos clone disappeared.

Naruto was holding Sakura in his arms. Her body was covered in blood, covered with weapons. She wasn't moving.

' Why . . ? Why Sakura-chan? Damn it, you shouldn't have done it! Please . . Don't die on me . . ' , Naruto yelled out.  
>He suddenly heard an exposion, and was about to create shadow clones, when Kakashi appeared next to him.<p>

' Sorry about that, i had to take care of one man. Is everything alr-? ' , Kakashi said, but stopped talking when he saw Sakura. Kakashis expression turned to confused, then sad and worried.

' She saved me . . She is like this because of me . . I can't watch her like this Kakashi-sensei . . I can't stand seeing her hurt . . She can't die! You hear me Sakura-chan? You can't die! ' , Naruto screamed out as tears started running down his cheeks onto Sakuras face.

Naruto felt dead . . Alone . . Broken . . But also, very, very angry . . The lines on his cheeks got darked, as his eyes started turning red. The Kyubi was taking over Narutos broken soul.

Kakashi noticed this, and places his hand on Narutos right shoulder, holding it tightly.

' Naruto, don't . . Calm down, for Sakura. This won't help her. We end this mission here and now, and we are going back immediately. ' , Kakashi said with hope that he convinced Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura again and calmed down. He nodded his head and both Kakashi and Naruto had disappeared.

A couple of hours later, they were in Konoha. Naruto was running fast towards Tsunade, praying that they are not late.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, with her face leaned on her fists, bored. Her blonde hair was tied up as usual. It was a pretty boring day in Konoha. Even she, as the Hokage, didn't have any buissnes. She heard footsteps, and her light brown eyes widen when she saw Naruto burst inside her office. She looked at him, but then she froze in disbelief when she saw who Naruto was holding.

' Help her! Heal her! Do something! ' , Naruto yelled out trough tears.

'Tsunade got up immediately with a worried expression on her face. She took Sakura.

' We will be at the hospital ' , she said and disappeared with Sakura.

At the hospital, everyone was trying to help, to save Sakura. The medical staff took out all the weapons from Sakuras body, and moved aside as Tsunade walked up to the bed she was laying in. She knew how much blood Sakura had lost, and that there was a lot of damage. He placed her hands on Sakuras chest as green chakra appeared arouned them, starting the healing process. It lasted 3 hours. Tsunade has healed all of Sakuras wounds. Sakura was still unconscious, laying in her bed, due to blood loss. Tsunade pet Sakura gently, looking at her with eyes full of sadness and motherly love. She then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Naruto jumped up and ran towards Tsunade.  
>' How is she? Will she be alright? ' , Naruto asked.<p>

' Be quiet, there are a lot of patients here. And she is still unconscious, i don't know when she will wake up. But i healed all of her wounds, so i assume she will be alright. ' , Tsunade replied noticing the relief in Narutos eyes.

' Thank you Granny-Tsunade. ' , Naruto said as he smiled slightly and walked passed by her, towards Sakuras room.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door. He slowly walked inside and closed the door quietly. He looked around the room and looked at Sakura.

Sakura was laying in her bed, covered with a blanket and she was still unconscious.

Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at her, and walked up to her bed. He looked at her with eyes full of sadness and sorrow. He sat on the chair next to her bed, and looked at her. He placed his hand on top of her and smiles softly.

' Sakura-chan . . ' , he whispered.

He got up and opened the window so the air could come in. He sat back in the chair and looked at her again.

' You better wake up . . You can't die now Sakura-chan . . Come on, please . . ' , he started talking.

Naruto closed his eyes and continued to talk.

' Remeber when we first met . . At the Academy. I always liked you, but you were into Sasuke. Heh . . And then we became teammates, boy you were disappointed. Heh, you always called me a baka, and you would always punch me. It seemed like nothing i ever do was good enough. ' , he sighed and continued, ' But we became friends, we really did . . And when Sasuke left, you were so broken . . I made a promise i will bring him back . . But i didn't . . I failed you . . '

His eyes watered when he looked at her again, but he kept talking.

' I tried so hard . . And i trained so hard . . And it still wasn't enough . . But i will bring him back . . I never go back on my word! ' , Naruto spoke up, not realizing Sakura had opened her eyes.

' But one thing never changed Sakura-chan . . My feelings for you . . In the beginning you were just a crush, a prett girl i liked . . But trough time it got bigger . . I feel for you . . I fell in love with you and that love just kept getting stronger and stronger . . I love you . . I love everything about you . . The way you smile brightens up the room . . How beautiful your eyes look . . And the color of your hair, it's so beautiful, like cherry blossoms . . And i love it . . You are so beautiful and you are not even aware of it . . You are such a strong kunoichi, and so smart . . You're just, so perfect to me . . And i tried showing you, showing you how much you mean to me . . I wish you could see that i always loved you, and that you are my world . . ' , Naruto continued and wipped the tears from his eyes.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Sakuras green eyes were looking at him. She was awake, tears running down her cheeks. Sakura opened her mouth, but the noise of the door opening stopped her from talking. The nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in carrying Sakuras chart.

' I'm sorry young man, but you have to leave now. Sakura needs her rest. ' , she said.

' B-But- ' , Naruto protested.

' I'm sorry, come back tomorrow. ' , she said and pushed Naruto outside. ' You should rest now. ' , she said and walked outside.

Sakura was left in the bed, alone in the room. She wiped the tears of her face, and looked outside the window. She saw Naruto walking out of the hospital. She placed her hand on the window and was looking at him.

' Naruto . . I love you too . . ' , she said as he disappeared from her sight. 


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was walking trough the streets of Konoha, with his hands in his pockets. He has a troubled look on his face. His mind was going 100 per hour, and he was getting a headache because of it.

' Because . . I protected you because . . I love you, Naruto . . ' . That thought was stuck in Narutos mind and he couldn't get it out. He placed his hands on his head and shook it. Naruto then, disappeared.

2 hours passed and Sakura was sitting on her hospital bed. She was looking at the ground with watery eyes.

' No . . It's can't be like this . . I can't let it stay like this . . ' , Sakura thought.

She then looked threw the window and noticed the Sunset will happen soon. She then moved her head and was watching the Hokage Monument. She saw something and smiled softly.

Naruto was sitting at the Hokage Monuments, Minato Namikaze Monument to be exact. The wind was blowing lightly and his hair was moving with the wind. His knees were up to his chin and his arms were hanging over them.

' She loves me . . But it can't be true . . Sakura-chan always loved Sasuke . . She always did . . She can't love me all of the suddon . . Can she . . ? ' , Naruto thought and closed his eyes, as then wind blew harder.

' Heh . . Nothing would make me happier if she chooses me one day . . But still . . Sakura-chan . . ' , Naruto said to himself.

' Then you are the happiest guy alive. ' , he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

He knew who it was, and his eyes widen. He slowly turned his head back, looking startled at her. Her legs were naked up to her knees, she was wearing a hospital gown with her hands behind her back. Her pink hair was moving because of the wind, but her emerald green eyes were set on him.

' S-Sakura-chan . . ? ' , Naruto managed to mumble out as he got up.

' How did you get here? Why are you here? How could they release you this quickly? ' , Naruto asked looking confused.

' Well, i can't say the let me leave. ' , Sakura replied.

' Wait, you mean you ascaped the hospital? ' , Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded with a soft smile on her face,

' B-But why? ' , Naruto asked again.

Sakura walked up to Naruto. She placed her right hand on his arm pulling him closer to her.

' I had something important to do. Something to say. Something that couldn't wait. ' , she started talking.

Narutos eyes widen but he kept quiet, listening closely.

' I heard what you said in the hospital. I was awake, even thought you didn't know that. What you said, was the sweetest thing ever. And, well, you've always been by my side Naruto, you always cheered me up, always let me know how amazing i am. ' , Sakura said as the Sun was setting down. The sky was now redish and the Sun was shinning its last rays at them.

' Naruto . . I truly do . . I love you . . ' , Sakura said while blushing.

Narutos eyes widen more and teared up. He placed his hands on Sakuras shoulder pushing her away slightly. He looked straight into her eyes.

' Sakura-chan . . I love you too . . ' , he finally said.

A warm feeling came up in their stomachs, they both smiled while their eyes were watery.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in closer to Sakura. Sakura knew very well what's going to happen, so she closed her eyes as well.  
>In the next second, their lips touched. Her lips tasted like cherrys, Naruto loved it. The passion between them was unbelievable. They both felt it. The fireworks between them. Something so pure. Something that grew from friendship, from many things they went trough together.<p>

**_The love that blossomed._**

**__**_[ That's the end of this story. I hope you all liked it, please send me messages if you have some ideas about how i can make my future stories better. Thank you reading it everyone. (: ]_


End file.
